


Relief

by 8ats



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ats/pseuds/8ats





	

carl stood before the larger man, in his private quarters once more. he looks negan up and down, but averts his eyes to the floor. the word ‘strip’ came out of his mouth at some point and carl wanted to run and hide but another part of him yearned for contact. he hadnt let anybody get this close to him.

he slowly takes off the grey plaid shirt that broadened his shoulders a bit, and negan smiles and leans back in approval, but carl has a lump in his throat. he grabs the bottom hem of his shirt and very, agonizingly slowly, lifts it up.

negan prepares himself for pale pink skin, flat and with small raised bumps flushed for nipples. in place he sees a white binder which has definately seen better days.

carl has the shirt in his hands, clutching it for dear life. tears find the corners of his good eye and he cant move or really breathe. he earns a soft chuckle and prepares himself for the most transphobic comment of the century, prepares himself for what death could follow -

“come on, boy. you’ve gotta be teasing. i would’ve never guessed!” negan just grins a bit wider, and carl looks a bit confused. negans smile doesnt fade as he rips off his own jacket and shirt, revealing a flat chest, with dug out scars right underneath his pectorals.

“never thought id find this in common with someone once the roamers started chompin people down. hell, it was hard enough when they werent.”

carl cries in relief, he hadnt realized just how stressed he was watching the other the whole time and now he can actually breathe again, even if its in heavy heaps.


End file.
